familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Familie VTM Wiki:Nieuws
Hieronder vindt u de laatste nieuwtjes omtrent de serie. ''Exit Maarten, Roos, Victor en Paul (31/08/2012) Slecht nieuws voor de fans van Familie, want zij zien in het voorjaar vier vaste gezichten verdwijnen uit de soap. Het restaurant KomEet wordt omgevormd tot sandwichbar en aldus zullen Maarten Van den Bossche en Roos Sterckx andere horizonten opzoeken. Na een vijftal jaar komt er ook een einde aan de prominente verhaallijnen van het Algemeen Ziekenhuis. Daarom zullen dokters Victor Praet en Paul Jacobs uit beeld verdwijnen. Bijgevolg werden acteurs Michael Vroemans, Heidi De Grauwe, Robert De La Haye en Paul Jacobs bedankt voor bewezen diensten. Dit najaar staan ze allen voor het laatst op de set. Hun personages zullen in de lente uit de reeks verdwijnen. Met het schrappen van het personage Maarten vagen de makers alweer een adolescent weg. Enkel Evy Hermans blijft over van de jongeren die in Reeks 16, na een tijdsprong, werden toegevoegd aan de reeks. Over enkele weken verdwijnt immers Hannah uit de reeks, en vrij recent waren ook Leen en Pierrot voor het laatst te zien. Heruitzendingen in de namiddag (18/08/2012) Er komt maar geen einde aan herneming van oude Familie-gewoontes in het komende televisieseizoen. Vanaf maandag 3 september plant vtm iedere weekdag na het middagnieuws heruitzendingen. Men zal starten vanaf seizoen 16. In de eerste aflevering van seizoen 16 bevinden we ons 3 jaar na het huwelijkfeest van Mario en Veronique. Nonkel Walter is intussen overleden, Rita kampt met een nieuwe drankverslaving en Anna zit door artrose in een rolstoel. De jongeren zijn zichtbaar ouder geworden en hebben elk hun eigen visie op de toekomst. Zo studeert Leen inmiddels voor dokter, terwijl Pierrot er een lange periode van vrijwilligerswerk in Afrika heeft opzitten. Minder reclame (16/08/2012) Naast een nieuw uitzenduur volgt er nog een tweede belangrijke wijziging aan de dagelijkse afspraak met Familie. Voortaan zal iedere aflevering nog slechts 1 keer onderbroken worden voor reclame. Opnieuw is dit voor de soap een terugkeer naar een oude gewoonte, want tot en met het vijftiende seizoen was er ook slechts 1 onderbreking. Vanaf september 2006 werd het tweede reclameblok ingevoerd. Oorspronkelijk ging dit slechts om een 30"-spot vlak voor de vooruitblik naar de volgende aflevering, maar toen die vooruitblik verdween, kwam er een extra, volwaardig reclameblok midden in de uitzending. Seizoen 22 vanaf 27 augustus (13/08/2012) Seizoen 22 van Familie zal worden uitgezonden vanaf maandag 27 augustus. Belangrijk daarbij is dat de soap voortaan bijna een half uur eerder staat geprogrammeerd, en daarmee terugkeert naar haar vroegere startuur van 19u45. Aan het begin van het seizoen wordt duidelijk of Marie-Rose en Caroline hun verschrikkelijke valpartij hebben overleefd. Ook volgt de dramatische ontknoping van de ontvoering van Mieke. In de eerste weken van het nieuwe seizoen zullen een aantal personages de serie verlaten. De maanden nadien maken verschillende nieuwe gezichten hun intrede. Onder hen Sandrine André, Roel Vanderstukken, Hilde De Baerdemaeker, Ludo Hellinx, Anton Cogen, Arthur Le Boudec, Jasmijn van Hoof en Laura Tesoro. Exit Hannah en Remko (06/08/2012) In oktober zullen Ellen Van den Eynde en Ward Bal, die al geruime tijd het jonge koppel Hannah Van den Bossche en Remko Willaert vertolken, verdwijnen uit Familie. Het zou gaan om een open einde, waardoor een eventuele terugkeer niet wordt uitgesloten. Hannah is al sinds 1998 een vaste waarde in de soap. Aanvankelijk werd het personage gespeeld door Sofie Scheers, tot die bij de tijdsprong in 2006 werd vervangen door Margot Hallemans. In september 2009 nam Ellen Van den Eynde de rol over. Nieuwe jongeren in Familie (06/08/2012) Zoals reeds bekend zullen Roel Vanderstukken en Hilde De Baerdemaeker komend seizoen een koppel spelen in Familie. Zij hebben twee kinderen, die ook een vaste rol krijgen in de reeks. 'Arthur Le Boudec speelt de rol van Arno, de zoon van Benny en Liesbeth. Voor dochter Stefanie werden verschillende castingsessies georganiseerd, waarbij het jonge televisiegezicht Joëlle-Chloë Edelman lange tijd de grootste kanshebber leek. Uiteindelijk werd echter gekozen voor nieuwkomer ''Jasmijn Van Hoof''. Het nieuwe gezin zal vanaf november opduiken in de soap. Een nieuwe Veronique en Liesbeth (25/05/2012) Na het plotse vertrek van actrice Anne Somers is ''Sandrine André'' gevraagd om de rol van Veronique Van den Bossche over te nemen. Om de stijl van Veronique zoveel mogelijk te behouden, mocht een nieuw kapsel voor de actrice niet ontbreken. Voor de rol van Liesbeth Pauwels, het personage dat Sandrine André aanvankelijk zou vertolken, heeft men ''Hilde De Baerdemaeker'' kunnen strikken. Martine Jonckheere tijdelijk out (22/05/2012) Martine Jonckheere zal een tijdje afwezig zijn op de set van Familie. De actrice, die de rol van Marie-Rose speelt, brak haar schouder tijdens het paardrijden en is daardoor minstens zes weken out. Daarmee lijkt het onwaarschijnlijk dat ze nog voor de zomerse opnamestop, die loopt van midden juli tot midden augustus, kan terugkeren. Wellicht zal ze hierdoor in het najaar gedurende enkele weken vrijwel volledig uit beeld verdwijnen; de scenaristen bekijken momenteel wat de mogelijkheden zijn. De opnames voor de seizoensfinale, waarin ze dit jaar een belangrijke rol speelt, waren gelukkig al afgerond. Het is al de tweede keer sinds haar terugkeer in 2005, dat Jonckheere voor langere tijd verstek moet geven. In 2006 moest de actrice een kankerbehandeling ondergaan en werd Marie-Rose tijdelijk uit de reeks geschreven. Haar eventuele afwezigheid nu zal weliswaar van kortere duur zijn. Exit Veronique, Caroline en Axel (23/04/2012) Naast Kadèr Gürbüz zullen ook Anne Somers en Bram Van Outryve dit najaar de soap verlaten. Kadèr en Bram, die respectievelijk de rollen van Caroline en Axel De Meester vertolken, zijn nog tot september 2012 te zien in Familie. Hun opnamen werden deze maand afgerond. Half oktober ziet de kijker Anne Somers voor de laatste keer verschijnen als Veronique Van den Bossche. Somers vertolkte de rol van 1991 tot 1994 en keerde terug in 2001. Zij stapt na 11 jaar opnieuw uit de soap, om de weg voor nieuwe uitdagingen vrij te maken. Het personage Veronique zal wel blijven bestaan, maar het is nog niet gekend welke actrice haar rol zal overnemen. Terugkeer van 2 oude bekenden (07/02/2012) Aan het einde van het huidige seizoen van Familie zullen twee oude bekenden opnieuw hun opwachting maken. ''Hein Blondeel kruipt opnieuw in de huid van Steve Schuurmans, die enkele weken geleden plots van het scherm verdween nadat hij zijn broer Niko had bestolen. Verder komen de Van den Bossches opnieuw in aanraking met de politie, en alsdus werd '''''Nathalie Wijnants gevraagd de rol van politie-inspecteur Anita Degeling te hernemen. ''Nieuwe lading gastacteurs (07/02/2012) Alweer enkele nieuwe personages in familie binnenkort: *Victor Peeters'' als De Valck, hoofd van de Raad van Bestuur van het ziekenhuis *''Gerd De Ley'' als buurman van de KomEet *''Erik Van Herreweghe ''als Jean-Pierre Deleu, bestuurslid van het ziekenhuis *''Pieter Bamps'' als Glenn De Bock, een gevaarlijke kennis van Niko *''Peter Van de Velde'' als dokter Luc Parmentier ''Veel nieuwe gezichten (24/01/2012) Er is meer bekend geworden over de verschillende nieuwe personages die binnenkort zullen opduiken in de serie. 'Priske Dehandschutter' speelt vanaf vandaag Jana Pleysier. Zij wordt de nieuwe maître worden in de KomEet en zal, des te meer door haar knappe verschijning, Roos Sterckx meer dan eens jaloers maken. 'Mitta Van der Maat' zal vanaf midden maart een aantal weken te zien zijn als Magda, de nieuwe liefde van André Beynens. Rond diezelfde tijd zal ook 'Deborah De Ridder 'een aantal maal in de soap opduiken. Volgend seizoen wordt de hoofdcast versterkt door 'Roel Vanderstukken' en 'Sandriné André, die gestalte zullen geven aan het koppel Benny en Liesbeth Pauwels. Liesbeth is ontwerper en zal in zee gaan met VDB Fashion. ''Ludo Hellinx'' wordt Patrick, de vader van Liesbeth. Christel Domen in Familie (17/01/2012)''' Christel Domen krijgt binnenkort een belangrijke rol in de populaire soap. Ze zal Nathalie De Bie spelen, de ex van Dirk Cockelaere die na de dood van haar vader naar België terugkeert. Ze zal voor heel wat opschudding zorgen binnen de familie, in het bijzonder wanneer Rita Van den Bossche achter haar terugkeer komt. Ze speelt vanaf april mee en is zeker te zien tot het einde van dit seizoen. Het is zo goed als zeker dat haar rol volgend seizoen nog zal worden uitgebreid. Category: